People often desire to wear collared shirts, for example dress shirts or polo shirts, in a casual manner. Generally, this means that the shirt is worn with at least one of the top buttons undone. Unfortunately, unbuttoning the top buttons of the shirt frequently causes the shirt to flare open, thereby exposing the wearer's chest. This may be undesirable and unattractive. Additionally, even when wearing a shirt buttoned, the collar of the shirt may become disoriented, wrinkled, or out of place.
Collar correctors may be used to hold the collar stationary and prevent the collar from flaring. Some known collar correctors are sold sewn into the shirt. Alternatively, a wire may be sewn into the shirt after the shirt is purchased. Unfortunately, having a collar corrector sewn into the shirt may cause damage to the shirt over time. For example, the collar corrector may become damaged when the shirt is washed and dried. The collar corrector may also become deformed over time thereby permanently deforming the collar. Other known collar correctors are sold separately from the shirt and positioned in the collar when the shirt is worn. These known collar correctors are configured to be inserted into a slot in the collar designed to retain a collar stay. Unfortunately, the collar stay slots formed in shirts are not universal in size. As such, known collar correctors may not be sized appropriately for all shirts. The known collar correctors also include a wire that extends around the entire collar from one collar stay slot to the opposite collar stay slot. However, the wire is only secured in the collar stay slots. To properly hold the collar, the wire must stay positioned at the fold in the collar along the entire length of the collar. It is common for the wire of known collar correctors to drop out of position at the fold in the collar and possibly below the collar where the wire is visible. Accordingly, known collar correctors have several disadvantages in that they may damage the shirt, they may become deformed, they may not be properly sized to the shirt, and/or they may fall out of position.
A need remains for a collar corrector that can be removably attached to a shirt so that the collar corrector does not damage or deform the shirt over time. A need also remains for a collar corrector that is usable with any shirt and remains positioned at the fold in the collar when in use.